Purpose Once Again
by obsidianLight16
Summary: Sasuke Sakura and Naruto- they're a disfunctional group of friends. With Itachi as their sensei and a new teammate joining, the team of four genin are off to save Konohagakure from Orochimaru once again. Minato's alive!- as the Hokage- Some OOc and an OC
1. Graduation! Team Seven Formed!

A/N: Started for Naruto's birthday today ^v^ !

Summary: It's the graduation day at the Academy all over again. Minato's alive and rarin' to go, as is his two sons, Naruto and Kyuubi. The Uchiha Clan hasn't been wiped out and Itachi and Sasuke are on their way to the top. What happens when Konoha gets wind of a forbidden jutsu Orochimaru has learned? A jutsu that could wipe them all out for good? Of course- it's up to Team 7 and a new addition to shut the Sannin down for good!

Or...something like that. But everyone knows things are bound to go wrong on this adventure :D

Warning: Language, OOC due to altered pasts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own my precious- er Kishimoto-sama's precious characters.**

* * *

There was a bird.

Bright blue and transparent, shimmering with light made of gold.

It was beautiful.

His heart clenched with sadness and nostalgia as a wave of memories washed over him. Memories that he wished were long forgotten. Deep onyx orbs opened, revealing themselves to the darkened room illuminated only by the candle on his nightstand. His eyes traveled to the stick of wax, drawn by the small warmth. The flame danced and waved playfully in the dark, changing from gold to ruby, mockingly bowing down to him. He watched the flickering flame blankly, then slowly dragged his eyes to the ceiling. Numerous cracks held his attention for a moment. The silence was choking. He couldn't breathe in the suffocating silence- the impeding darkness.

And then his eyes had closed once more.

There was a bird.

That _**screamed**_** crimson blood.**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, breath hitching in his throat. He was aware of his erratic pulse and the harsh panting escaping from his parted lips, but he couldn't stop either. And he couldn't move. Cold sweat dripped off his brow, trailing along his temple before soaking into his pillow. He gritted his teeth until it hurt, trying to keep down the tight ball in his chest, clenching the sheets in his hand with his fists so hard that it became painful too.

In the back of his mind, the echo of a crow still raged.

_I'm tired of being all alone…_

* * *

"…Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?" Itachi pointed to the sheet of paper in his hand.

"A piece of paper."

"_Hokage-sama._"

Minato chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Gomen, gomen ne. I'm just in a good mood today."

"A good mood...?"

Minato let out another chuckle, looking at the ceiling. "Aa. Naruto's graduating today, you know. Who knew he had it in him?" he laughed again. "Kyuubi would have died to see this day."

Itachi stiffened at the mention of his other son's name, resisting the urge to twitch. "Kyuubi-kun? Is he coming back?"

"Nah," the blonde waved a hand at him. "There's still something I need him to do. But still...Naruto's graduating! Isn't that great?"

Itachi sighed. "It's understandable, but you still didn't answer my original question."

The Yondaime stared at him. "About what?"

He really couldn't keep the twitch from his eye. "The _paper_," Itachi stressed. "You want me to train a team of genin." It came out as a statement rather than a question.

Minato's eyes brightened. "Yup!"

"Hokage-sama," Itachi barely kept the words from becoming a groan. He rubbed the side of his head as he tried to figure out the thought behind the blonde man's intentions. That, and he was getting a migraine that was causing his head to ache a thousand times worse than before. He really needed to stop overusing his eyes.

As if reading his mind, Minato's grin suddenly became a small smile and he rested his chin on his hands. "Listen Itachi. You're looking way too pale and sickly for my liking. Lay off the Mangekyo for a while. And in all honesty I think I've been giving you too many missions as of late, especially since you've had to fill in for other shinobi's positions when they weren't able. Having a team of genin should help get rid of some of that stress." A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Besides, who knows. It might be fun. But it'll sure be an experience you won't forget."

Itachi gave him a wry smile in return. "Sounds like it'll cause me even _more_ stress Hokage-sama…but I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope!"

Itachi hummed thoughtfully. "So I am relieved of my duties to the Anbu for the time being?"

"Something like that," Minato breezily replied. He put his arms behind his head and glanced up at the ceiling, expression changing from peaceful to disgruntled. "Although I'm sure I'll be hearing about this from more than just Danzo…stubborn old man…"

Itachi sweatdropped. "Hokage-sama."

The Yondaime stopped his muttering to lift a brow at one of his favorite shinobi.

Clearing his throat, Itachi asked, "Who am I to be teaching?"

And Itachi really didn't like the look Minato was giving him.

* * *

"Hey, you're late today," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke groggily rubbed the sleep from his eye with one hand as he slid into the seat beside his friend. "Overslept," he muttered back.

Naruto scoffed and closely inspected the already nodding off raven. "More like _lack_ of sleep." He waved dismissively when Sasuke glared in his direction. "Anyway, I didn't see Itachi this morning. I thought he was supposed to meet with Iruka-sensei before class started. Did he go somewhere or somethin'?"

"Hokage's office," Sasuke mumbled. Why was Naruto talking so much lately? He could barely even form words to answer…Burying his face in his arms, Sasuke allowed his eyes to close and welcomed the comfortable darkness. Sleep didn't come easily anymore. Not since the nightmares had started. The doctor was of no help either- saying that it was probably due to a traumatic experience. But he never experienced anything more traumatic than his fan girls on a bad day. And he was pretty sure that wasn't enough to give him blood-filled nightmares.

Sasuke paused. Or was it?

His throat began to tickle at the thought and he had to fight to keep the chuckle down. It wasn't working. Luckily Iruka walked into the room and saved him from bursting out laughing. (Which he was very close to)

"Ohaiyo mina!" Iruka's cheerful voice rang out through the room.

"…..."

The class continued to chatter.

Iruka felt his eye twitch.

Naruto and Sasuke both plugged their ears.

"I _said_…...**GOOD MORNING**!"

"G-Good Morning sensei!" the class squeaked back.

Removing his fingers from his ears, Naruto moaned and said, "Seven years at the Academy and I _still_ haven't gotten used to Iruka-sensei yelling…" He glanced around and smirked. "But at least it shut the class up."

Sasuke stifled a laugh and lifted his head. "Everything has its advantages, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "Teme. Even _I _know that."

The look on Sasuke's face said otherwise.

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"You _just_ DID!"

"At least I'm not the one yelling."

"Why you-! Damn you for looking so cool all the time!"

"_**Ahem**_**.**"

Naruto turned from where he stood, having gotten up in the middle of the argument. "Nani?"

Iruka's eye twitched again. "Are you two done?"

Naruto looked around, realizing that they were the only ones who had been talking. Everyone else had been scared into silence. "AHH…." Again Sasuke stifled a chuckle as his blonde friend casually shrugged and plopped back into his seat.

"Whenever you're ready Iruka-sensei."

The brown-haired chuunin eyed them warily before beginning on his speech. "Even though you are all considered 'graduates' from the Academy, you still have a long way to go before you become _true_ shinobi…"

Naruto subtly glanced at Sasuke as his sensei talked on about the obstacles ahead and what was now expected of them. A smile crept onto his features the more he stared, glad that he had gotten some source of life into his friend. Lately Sasuke had been looking worse for wear, with bags under bloodshot eyes and barely being able to concentrate. Skipping classes had become a new habit as well, and several times Naruto found himself having to reprimand _him_ instead of the other way around. But Naruto couldn't deny that he was worried. What if Sasuke suddenly dropped dead in the middle of training? Maybe he should get his dad to look into-

_Poke_

The sharp prod made Naruto glare as he rubbed the already bruising spot. "_Teme,_" he hissed. "What was _that_ for?"

"Hn."

"_Sasuke_."

Sasuke stared with unreadable eyes before snorting softly and looking away. "Dobe. You were staring."

"Huh? Oh um…" Naruto was at a loss of words. "My bad?"

Sasuke shook his head and then began to thrum his fingers on their desk. "You've been staring a lot. Why?"

Naruto's inner screamed, _'because I'm scared for you idiot!'_, but on the outside he continued to stutter from the intensity of the look Sasuke was giving him from the corner of his eye. "A-Ano…have I? Um sorry 'bout that. Guess I just can't resist your pretty face teme," he teased. _Woo…close save…_

"Close save?"

Naruto felt himself stiffen. He _really_ had to stop talking out loud. "Um-"

Fortunately he was spared from answering as Iruka shouted at them to stop talking once again. But he felt Sasuke's suspicious eyes on him for the rest of the class, and he immediately received the silent message.

_I'm not letting you get away that easily._

_Eventually_ Naruto became bored with hearing his sensei drone on and turned to Sasuke with a large Cheshire grin. "Oi…."

Sasuke raised a brow.

* * *

There was an explosion in the West wing of the Academy five minutes later.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. _What_ do you _think_ you're doing?"

The blonde sheepishly lowered the match he had been attempted to light, grinning up at his sensei. "Ano…playing with fire?"

Iruka dragged him back to the classroom by the back of his collar.

"And now that we're all here," Iruka shot a glare towards a certain blonde, "We can continue on with team introductions. Keep in mind that this will be your team until you are no longer genin. Team One: Hana Izuyori, Tuechi Aya-" He was cut off by extremely loud sniggers coming from one of the only blondes in the room. Iruka frowned and was about to continue when he realized _why_ Naruto was laughing.

"Sasuke Uchiha. _What_ do you _think_ you're doing?"

The raven glanced down at the pile of matches in his hands before staring back up at his sensei. "Hn…playing with fire."

Iruka dragged him back to the classroom too.

"Team Seven," Iruka finally ground out, trying to speak above the loud chuckling from the two teens by the window, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The blonde stopped talking, eyes and ears attentive to who else would be on his team. Iruka inwardly sighed. He wished Naruto was more like that on a daily basis. _It would save _me_ the trouble._ "Haruno Sakura…" Naruto loudly groaned the same time Iruka mentally groaned at the next name. The silence had been peaceful while it lasted. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

"YATTA!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at an appalled Sakura and then turned to flash Sasuke a victory sign. "I knew they couldn't keep us apart!"

"As if they even could, dobe," Sasuke shot back playfully.

Iruka had a permanent tick for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Where's our sensei?" Naruto asked for the nth time that hour.

Sakura released a frustrated groan and crossed her arms. "Will you stop asking? When he gets here he'll get here!"

Naruto frowned at her over his shoulder. "Yeah but," he stuck his head out the door, searching the vacant hallways. "All the other teams already met with their sensei's and have gone off someplace. Even Iruka-sensei left! I'm sick and tired of being here and doing nothing!"

"Stop moving around dobe." Sasuke rested his forehand against his hands. "You're annoying me."

Naruto flipped him the bird. "Everyone annoys you. What else is new?"

Sasuke growled under his breath. "The fact that I'm going to castrate you if you don't. stop. talking."

Naruto glared at him over his shoulder as he dragged a chair over to the door with an eraser in hand. Climbing onto the wooden seat, Naruto muttered, "Stupid teme. That's your problem, you're always such a bastard." He carefully wedged the eraser in on top of the door's ledge, cursing Sasuke the whole time. _We wouldn't be having a problem if Sasuke hadn't suddenly had a major ass mood swing after Iruka-sensei assigned teams and then decided to be an __**ice bitch**__ to me!_

Sakura exasperatedly shook her head. "Haaaa? What do you think you're doing?"

Jumping down and placing his hands on his hips, Naruto said, "It's payback for him being late. There's no way I'm letting whoever our sensei is get away with keeping us here for _three_ extra hours!"

The pinkette mimicked his pose, only her face was one of disbelief. "You're going to get into trouble baka. And besides, a jounin would never fall for such a stupid trick."

**Inner Sakura: I wish I thought of this idea first…I like tricks like these!**

Sasuke scoffed and settled for staring out the window. "She's right you moron. As if a jounin would walk into such an idiotic prank. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

Something in Naruto clenched. He could feel his eyes darkening with growing anger. Lowering his hands from his waist he snarled, "Shut up _teme_."

"Why don't you make me?" Sasuke snapped back.

"_Kami_ what is _with_ you?"

"What's with _you?_ Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"Not when I'm worried about you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What could you possibly be worried about?"

Naruto sarcastically rolled his own as an answer. "You look like the living dead, can't stand straight on your own anymore, and act as if someone's just murdered your entire clan. No. There's nothing to be worried about."

"That's not true."

"Are you kidding me?"

Sakura glanced in between them, hands held up as an offering of peace. "Ano…guys…"

"Well if you weren't such a dobe-"

"And if you took that pole out your ass-"

"_**That's enough**_**.**"

Both Naruto and Sasuke, who were less than an inch away from one another's face, turned, startled at the sound of a third, much deeper and cooler, voice.

"**Itachi?**"

The older raven blankly stared at them and then turned. "Be up on the roof in less than five minutes." He was nearly out the door when he stopped and threw the eraser in his hand at a gaping blonde.

"Itai!"

Itachi continued on his way. "Don't try and prank me again, _Naruto_-kun."

The three were left in an awkward silence, Naruto still rubbing his forehead, until Sakura hesitantly cleared her throat and said, "We should probably get going. Our new sensei doesn't seem like one to be kept waiting, ne?"

Sasuke snorted. _She wouldn't know the half of it_.

A similar noise from Naruto told him that they were thinking along the same lines.

They shared a grin.

"Umm…sorry," Naruto apologized as they started to make their way to the roof. He gave his friend a sideways glance. "I kinda got a little upset back there."

Sasuke exhaled lightly, dragging his hand along the banister that lined most of the stairs. He watched as his finger left slight imprints and then shook his head mostly to himself. "No. It was my fault. You were right…I just didn't want to admit it. I'm sorry I snapped."

Naruto shrugged and put his arms above his head. "Fine with me…but seriously. What's been going on lately?" He watched as the raven's eyes dimmed ever so slightly and narrowed his own. "This lack of sleep Sasuke- are you having nightmares again?"

Sasuke faltered in his steps, glanced sharply at the blonde, and then averted his gaze to the banister once more.

Naruto's suspicions were confirmed. He opened his mouth to make a comment but stopped when he saw the faraway look in the dark eyes. He knew better than to interrupt Sasuke when he was trying to figure something out for himself.

* * *

"4 minutes and 59 seconds," Itachi said as soon as they sat down on the steps in front of him. "I expect you two to be quicker in the future."

"I didn't think he was serious about the time," Naruto grumbled to himself.

Itachi looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Naruto looked back incredulously. "You heard that?"

"I'm not deaf," Itachi pointed out to him. "But never mind that." He ignored the dirty glare from the blonde. "I'm going to be the sensei of this team and I want you three to know that I expect the very best out of you all. Don't expect things to be easy, because they won't be." Itachi scanned them briefly and then shrugged. "For now though, let's just get to know one another."

_Way to tell us that after that 'great' introduction,_ Naruto thought to himself. He sighed loudly and leaned on his elbows. "How should we do that Itachi-sensei?" _Calling him sensei is going to get some taking use to._

Sakura gave Naruto a strange look. "How do you know his name? Is it even Itachi-sensei?"

Naruto blinked. "Of course it is."

"But how do you-"

"Tell us your name and a few things about you," Itachi instructed with a small smile. "Your likes, dislikes…hobbies or dreams."

Sakura frowned in response and clasped her hands around her knees. "What should we say about them?" _I don't know why…but this guy looks really familiar. He reminds me of someone. But who?_

**Inner Sakura: Are you really that dense?**

Sasuke stared at the pinkette from the corner of his eye. He could tell from the concentrated look on her face mixed with a sudden blankness that she had no idea who Itachi was. The corner of his lips quirked.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes on her several seconds later and flushed. _H-He's staring at me with such intensity…does this mean…that he's interested?_ Her face broke out into an excited grin. _Yatta! I wonder if I should say something back!_

Sasuke took one good look at her. "Sakura…"

Emerald eyes peered at him full of hope. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed.

And he lost it.

_Pfft._

Naruto looked at his friend, eyebrows raised high on his forehead as Sasuke started to laugh into his hand. Sakura seemed just as baffled as him and the two shared a glance before looking to their new sensei for some sort of an answer.

Itachi suppressed the urge to lash out at them for having such a short attention span but thought better of it. Instead he calmly said, "We really should get started. I'm sure you're all tired of waiting."

Sakura blinked and turned her full attention on the older raven as Sasuke managed to get himself under control once more. "H-Hai," she chirped.

Itachi lifted a brow. "Would you like me to go first?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei!" _Hehe let's see what he has to say!_

Itachi casually shrugged as he leaned on the rail. "That's fine with me." He paused and managed to make it look as if he was deep in thought before saying, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like many things and I dislike many more. My hobbies are…nice to do and I hope to fulfill my dreams one day. The End." He glanced around at them, his tone filled with amusement. "That's all there is to it."

Sakura inwardly huffed and turned her head to Naruto. "All we found out was his name…"

The blonde nodded. _Way to take the easy way out Itachi…_

Itachi pretended as if he hadn't heard and instead nodded his head at him. "You can pick up where I left off, Naruto-kun."

Naruto beamed at his new sensei and fiddled with his headband as he eagerly babbled. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like all sorts of ramen, but mostly the ramen Iruka-sensei treats me to at Ichiraku. They have the _best_ ramen! I also like the teme, even though he's a teme, training, and trying to become as strong as I can be. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook, annoying fan girls that try to eat my face off, and people who try and hurt my friends. My hobby is to eat and compare all types of ramen!"

Itachi had to try very hard not to nod off throughout the series of rushed words. But he became alert once Naruto stopped fidgeted and got an extremely serious look on his face, staring at him intensely with deep cerulean eyes.

"And my dream is to live up to my father's expectations to succeed him as one of the greatest Hokages there was! I want to show the village that I have what it takes to be a great leader!"

A slender brow raised and Itachi couldn't help but smile. "I see." _I can see it in you now. You have what it takes to be a great leader…and live up to your father's name. Well- maybe. _"Okay, you're next," he said while pointing to Sakura.

Sakura clutched even more at her knees, trying to subtly glance at a certain raven and failing. "My name is Haruno Sakura!" she chirped. "I like…plenty of things…just not as much as…" Sakura looked over to Sasuke again, suppressing a squeal. "Ano…my dreams are to a-accomplish things…and my hobbies are…" And then she really couldn't help but to squeal. "Kyaaaaaa!"

Itachi knew his ears would be ringing for days, but waved dismissively at her to control herself. "Alright…and what do you hate?"

Sakura's whole demeanor changed as she went from fan girl to girl-filled-with-disgust. "Naruto!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto cried out.

Sakura paused. "I don't know. It just seemed right to say."

Naruto sobbed to himself in despair.

Clearing his throat, Itachi looked over to his third student, even though he already knew him fairly well. "Your turn."

Sasuke tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke." He knew very well that his older brother wouldn't let the fact that they were on the same team affect their performance, and was thus acting indifferent to him. "I like certain things, a dobe being one, and an indifferent sibling being the other." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He could literally hear the light bulb going off in Sakura's head as she made the connections between both Uchihas. _We're doomed if it took her that long to figure out our relation_. "I dislike too many things to count and my hobbies aren't that important to people who don't care."

"How cute otouto," Itachi dryly commented. "You'll find that being indifferent is useful in what our occupation is."

"I'm sure I will," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi frowned. "I'm serious Sasuke. A shinobi can't afford to-"

"Oh Kami. Here comes another one of his 'life lessons'," Sasuke mock whispered to Naruto, effectively interrupting his brother.

And effectively ticking him off.

"Uchiha Sasuke. While I am on this team I am your _sensei_, not your brother. You would do well to know your place."

Sasuke slowly blinked. And then looked away with a scoff. "Sensei is just a temporary name you've been given. However, you'll always be _my_ aniki."

Naruto snickered into his hand.

With his eyes shut and eyebrow twitching, Itachi muttered, "I'll deal with you later…"

"I knew it!" Sakura cried out. "You two _are_ related, aren't you?"

There was a very long silence after that.

"Ano…" Sakura bashfully stared at the raven and hastily tried to change the subject. "I meant to say that you never told us about…your dream! That's right! Um…what's your dream Sasuke-kun?"

"My dream…" Sasuke trailed off. He had forgotten all about that. But now all he could remember was darkness…and zero hope. A lost child without any warmth…Where was he? The cry of a raven in the recesses of his mind jerked him sharply to reality. "I don't have any _dreams_," he abruptly said. His entire posture changed from at ease to cold and stiff.

Naruto cast him a worried glance.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Minato's head shot up from the stack of papers on his desk. "What is it? Where's the fire?"

"In the Academy!" the chuunin exclaimed.

"_What?_" Minato stared wide-eyed at him.

"The West wing, sir. Apparently two students were lighting explosive tags."

Minato placed a finger to his temple. "I have an idea who those two might be…" he muttered. "Kami they'll be the end of me." He glanced up to see that the chuunin hadn't moved. "What are you doing? There's a fire in the West wing!"

The chuunin gave him a confused look. "Waiting for orders Hokage-sama."

"….Put out the fire!"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

Itachi sighed and stared pointedly at two of his students. The sound of alarmed cries and smell of smoke wafted through the open windows, alerting all four to trouble in the Academy. As the West wing, which was already on fire, spread to the East wing, Itachi uncrossed his arms and straightened himself up. "What did you do?" he addressed Naruto.

"What?" Naruto bounced in mock outrage. "Why are you blaming me?" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "It was _him_!"

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't keep the smirk off his face. If there was anyone who could lift his spirits, it was easily Naruto. The blonde moron was too happy for his own good. And the fact that Iruka had waited until the class was over to report the fire was just as great.

Naruto shot a glare in his direction but was secretly glad his friend wasn't as distant as he had been a while back. "Itachi-sensei do something!"

Itachi looked down across the courtyard, onyx eyes threatening to twitch as the flames grew higher. "What am I supposed to do? You started it didn't you?"

"I did not!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke-teme had the matches when Iruka found him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You had matches too dobe."

"But I didn't _light_ mine."

"…..Hn."

"That being said," Itachi smoothly intervened, "I should probably go and lend my assistance." He stretched his back and prepared to jump off the roof. "Oh and, do me a favor and meet me at training ground seven no later than six tomorrow morning. Don't even think about eating breakfast- I'll know if you do." Itachi paused as if trying to recall if he forgot something. "That should be all for now. I wouldn't want to lower your high spirits," he added with a smile.

"He has a heart," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi twitched as a dark aura surrounded him. "I'll show _you_ who has a heart…"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure you will- once you find it."

Naruto smoothly prevented a small scuffle by pointing behind his sensei's shoulder and giving him a large grin. "Sensei, shouldn't you be taking care of that fire?"

Itachi subtly rolled his eyes. "I should make you take care of it. Luckily I know what's best for the safety of Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "Yup! That's probably the best- HEY WAIT A SECOND-!"

Itachi smirked. "Ja."

* * *

A/N: And there's the first chapter!

Our lovely OC will be in the next chapter for those who wonder (or not)

Updates will be slow, but they'll be there :D


	2. Test!

A/N: Chapter two!

A little background here and there within this chapter on Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. It's not much though O.O

Warning: Language, OOC, the usual :D

_

* * *

_

_Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen_

"_Mmm….Hey Sasuke-chan?"_

_Glancing over from his spot beneath a tree in the small clearing, the six year old Uchiha stopped sharpening his kunai to stare at his friend. He was currently and constantly throwing his unusually sharp kunai at the various targets set up around the forest while making sure that they all made bulls-eyes. _Perfectionist…_Sasuke thought to himself in good humor. _

_Sasuke shook his head and studied his own kunai. "What is it?" _

_The heavy shadows from the lowering sky made it hard to see his handiwork, but he had confidence that it wasn't a total screw-up. Besides, if he did, Tayaki-kun would be there to point it out. _

_Twenty-five, Twenty-six, Twenty-seven_

_With shaggy raven locks that covered the top half of the right side of his face, and dark blue eyes that were shocking to even stare at for longer than a minute, the seven year old paused in what he was doing and straightened himself up. "I was wondering something…" Swiftly drawing a kunai, he sent it flying into a target forty meters away with a flick of his wrist. He kept his back turned as he casually asked, "What would you do if I disappeared?"_

_Sasuke sharply brought his head up, the metal object in his hands slipping a little. He watched speechless as his friend gazed at anything but him. What brought a question like _that _on? "I would be upset, I guess. Why?" _

"_I dunno…" He once again drew two kunai, and with a twirl let them go. Sasuke watched in minor awe as they struck the target a few feet above his head from where he was sitting. "I just kind of figured that it was something I should ask. I mean," Tayaki spared him a glance, "if I were to die, I want to be remembered." He gave Sasuke a wry smile and then stared back up at the sky. _

_Placing his sharpened kunai on the ground, Sasuke stood with a frown. He analyzed his friend heavily, searching for some trace of an answer as to why such a question would even come up. Finding none, he scowled and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a habit he seemed to be getting into, and he blamed it all on Itachi and his dead turtle. _Stupid Itachi-nii and his stupid ideas. Tomato-san didn't even have a chance to run! _Sasuke quickly cleared his train of thought to answer his still silent companion. _

"_I really don't think you should be worrying about dying right now," Sasuke managed to come up with. "But if you were," he hastily added once he saw the raised eyebrow from his friend, "you would definitely remain remembered. At least by me the most Tayaki-kun!"_

_Tayaki felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course…there are no doubts in my mind about that. But I want you to promise me something, okay?" He held up a finger at the baffled raven. "No matter what happens- to me or anyone else precious to you- you absolutely cannot allow yourself to lose your way."_

_Sasuke blinked. "Lose my way?" He furrowed his brow. "Tayaki-kun, what's going on? You're asking a lot of strange questions today and you've been spacing out since last week. Is something going on?" _

_This time Tayaki couldn't suppress his grin. "Your concern is appreciated Sasuke-chan, but I wouldn't worry." He cut his friend off before he could speak again, abruptly changing the subject. "I think I've hogged these targets long enough. Your turn to try!"_

"_But-!"_

"_No buts," Tayaki leaned against the tree closest to him. "Go ahead. Itachi will be here shortly. I'm sure he'll want to see what you've learned."_

_Sasuke's eyes lit up at the thought. _Nii-san…_"Hai!" _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke with a start, eyes wide and bright in the dark.

What...what was that?

He slowly fell back onto his sheets.

_Tayaki...why is he so familiar?_

There was a knock on his door and before he could speak, it was opened.

Sasuke glared as best as he could at the moment, turned on his side as his brother walked in and flicked on the lights. It took him a while to find his voice, and when he did, it came out so hoarse that he was horrified. "What are you doing?"

Itachi smirked from the doorway. "I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving now."

"...So?" Sasuke found his glare beginning to sharpen as he grew more awake.

"Nothing. I'll be seeing you," Itachi said with a growing smirk, vanishing from sight.

"Damn show-off," the younger raven grumbled, turning back over. His eyes fluttered open and shut as he tried to locate his clock and figure out what time his brother had disturbed his sleep. Dark eyes landed on his alarm clock a minute later.

And then widened in horror.

5:59 A.M.

Didn't he have to be at the training grounds by _6:00 A.M?_

Sasuke flipped out of bed, seething as he raced around his room for training clothes and his weapon holster. _This isn't funny! Damn Itachi for waking me up so late! _He threw on his shirt and tripped over himself as he pulled up his shorts, foot getting caught in one of the pockets. Landing with a thud and knowing he would have a bruised chin in the next few seconds, Sasuke rolled over and bounced to his feet.

He guessed he could consider himself lucky his brother had even considered waking him up, seeing as he should have been able to get up on his own.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke grabbed his hitai-ate from ontop his dresser and dashed to the bathroom.

He was not leaving without brushing his teeth or washing his face.

* * *

Naruto groggily chugged a carton of milk, sitting lazily at his kitchen table with a piece of toast in his other hand. _Too early in the morning to do anything..._

But still, he couldn't help but to think he was forgetting something.

He took another bite of his toast and threw the carton of milk backwards.

"Oi, don't throw trash Naruto," a voice said from behind.

The young blonde looked over his shoulder, nodding at his father holding the carton in one of his hands. "I couldn't find the trash can."

Minato sweatdropped at his son, throwing the carton away in a trash can next to the table. "Right...So, how does it feel to have graduated?"

Naruto blinked. That's right. He was a shinobi now. With a grin, he said, "It's great! I'm gonna do so awesome that I'll be the next Hokage in no time!"

The Yondaime laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair, going to get himself breakfast. "Trying to kick your old man out so soon?"

"Believe it!"

Minato's eye twitched. "Don't say that..."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh as he finished his toast and stood from the table. "Whatever you say, jii-chan," he teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever, Naruto-no-baka."

"Jii-chan!"

"Baka!"

"Jii-chan!"

"Baka!"

They exchanged a glance and then broke into laughter.

Minato sank into a chair, rubbing the side of his face. "Tell me, Naruto. How's your..." he surpressed a chuckle, "sensei?"

As if suddenly struck across the face, Naruto froze, eyes widening. "Se-n-sei...?"

Minato raised a brow. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Crap! I'm late! Itachi's going to- I mean Itachi-sensei's going to kill me!" Naruto bounded around the kitchen, doing nothing that would help him. "What time is it? I'm sooo dead!" He had to get changed, brush his teeth, find his weapons- AND DID HE JUST EAT BREAKFAST? "I'm doomed!"

Naruto zoomed through the kitchen doorway.

And the Yondaime was left feeling as if he had just went through a hurricane.

* * *

Sasuke was sprinting through the streets, having realized he didn't know what training grounds to meet his team at.

The sound of loud footsteps from his left made him slow down, and he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see an orange blur race by.

_Was that-? _Sasuke picked up his pace until he was running beside the moronic imbecile. "Naruto? Why are you so late?"

Naruto ducked his head for air, then came up with caerulean orbs wide in fear. "I'm gonna die! We're gonna die Sasuke!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

They made a sharp turn together, stumbling down the road. Yeah. They were graceful shinobi.

Sasuke motioned for them to take to the rooftops so they wouldn't startle anymore civilians. "Calm down will you. So we're a little late- that doesn't mean anything."

Naruto gave him a look, making a tiny jump over several boxes as Sasuke ran along the very edge of the houses. "It's _Itachi_. Maybe you've forgotten Sasuke, but your brother is crazy. And sadistic!"

"We've dealt with him before," Sasuke tried to reassure them both. _But not without consequences..._ "As long as we're only late. It's not like we ate breakfast."

The blonde stiffened, his next step faltering. "R-Right..."

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a strangely calm tone. "You're a terrible liar."

"I know but-"

"You're so stupid! Now we'll all have to pay the consequences! Can't you think before you eat?"

"It's hard to!"

They glared at one another and then jumped to the ground, finding it safer to run there. Screw the civilians. They could hide. Naruto was cursing his bad luck, Sasuke was cursing his bad luck, and suddenly realization dawned on them. They skidded to a halt in the middle of the road, dust licking a their heels.

Naruto shot a sour look at his longtime friend.

Sasuke averted his gaze and acted like he knew nothing. Which was technically true.

"Sasuke. Where the HELL are we going?"

* * *

Sakura moodily kicked at the base of a tree. It was well past 6:30 and no one was here except for her.

She hated those two morons.

Don't get her wrong- she really cared for them. Naruto and Sasuke that is. But sometimes they were so infuriating.

They had known each other since they could eat dirt. Her mother being friends with Sasuke's mother and Sasuke's mother being friends with Naruto's mother before she passed away. When Sasuke's father and the Yondaime weren't at each other's necks, they would head out to a club together to go over good times when _they _were on the same team. And although Naruto and Sasuke were closer to one another, she was their friend too.

But being on the same team?

Could she really handle those boys?

_I bet the Hokage-sama had something to do with this..._

She remained unaware of the two pairs of dark eyes watching her from the trees.

* * *

"Ne, Itachi, how much longer?"

"Shh. You talk too loud."

"You don't talk much at all," the shinobi complained.

"I'm not supposed to. Now sit here quietly."

"It's been too long though!"

"Will you keep quiet?" Itachi hit the teen over his head, bringing his eyes back to his lone student. _I hope she doesn't try to hit me. Has she even realized that she's put a hole in the tree?_

"Fine, whatever. If I die of boredom, it's your fault."

"Stop talking already."

* * *

It was exactly fifteen minutes later than her sensei showed.

Sakura was ready to hit anyone and anything, but luckily caught herself in time. "I-Itachi-sensei. You're here." She didn't quite manage to hide what she was really feeling. Something the older raven chuckled at.

Itachi looked up at the sky. "They're late, aren't they?"

Sakura twitched.

**Inner Sakura: So are you dammit! **

Just as several violent thoughts raced through her mind, there was a crashing through the underbrush. She defensively stood back, but Itachi only smirked.

Tumbling into the clearing a moment later, were two frazzeled boys covered in dirt and twigs.

A vein began to throb on her head.

Sasuke and Naruto climbed from their knees and were about to argue with one another when a shout came from the other side of the field.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS ARE LATE!"

The two took a reflexive step back.

Crap.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but to smirk as he looked over his team. "Now that we're all here..." he pointed to his younger brother. "Sasuke, fifty push-ups for being late. Naruto, one-hundred for being late _and _eating breakfast."

The two stared at him like he was joking until they realized he wasn't. They sank to the ground, grumbling.

"All your fault," Sasuke muttered as he went down.

"It's all yours," Naruto growled, going up.

"Anyway," their sensei began to speak as they did their punishment. "We're going to have a test today."

"A test?" Sakura asked, having calmed down some.

Itachi nodded, watching in amusement as Sasuke and Naruto silently bickered. "You see, students of mine, there are only nine spots available at the moment. Only nine will become shinobi. And I'm sure you all noticed there were twenty-seven graduates."

Sasuke never paused in his push-ups as he said, "So this is the real test, huh? What happens if we don't pass?"

Sakura looked at her crush. "How can you say that so casually?"

"You mean I haven't become a ninja yet?" Naruto vigorously did his push-ups. "That's a rip-off!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "We're not going to send children with no ability to protect themselves and this village out as shinobi."

"So," the blonde was on forty-nine, "what the hell happens if we don't pass?"

Sasuke straightened to his feet as his finished, shooting his friend a poor glare. "I already asked that dobe."

"Whatever, teme."

Dark eyes scanned them before snapping to the treetops. "Then you'll fail and go back to the Academy. Starting from block one."

"Nani?"

Sasuke irritably glanced at the pinkette and blonde, but was just as taken aback as they were. "All we have to do is pass the test, right?" he was talking to his brother.

Itachi gave a mysterious smile, nodding his head. "That's all you have to do."

"And the test?" Sakura had composed herself, seeing as Sasuke was seemingly unaffected. "What do we have to do?"

Naruto's eyes widened as a pair of sandaled feet landed in front of him, halting in push-up seventy-three.

Sakura and Sasuke stiffened, whirling around in shock.

"Your test," Itachi smirked as the blonde was captured by a masked shinobi, disappearing from sight and appearing next to an unconscious Naruto and his captor. "Is to get your teammate back and defeat this shinobi."

Sasuke's eyes slowly narrowed.

"If you don't..."

Sakura's eyes grew large.

"Within an hour..." Itachi pulled out an explosive tag, waving it tauntingly at the two. "He's going to die."

Sasuke glared at his brother, knowing very well that he wasn't lying. _What a dirty trick...bastard. _His gaze traveled to the masked shinobi, nothing visible but his eyes.

His shockingly blue eyes.

Sasuke froze.

The shinobi seemed to smile beneath the mask, turning before taking to the trees, Naruto slung over his shoulder.

Itachi simply moved himself in the shadows of the clearing, that irritating smirk still visible on his face.

Sakura jerked and pivoted to her teammate. "Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

Sasuke remained staring at the empty spot. _Those eyes... No. NO!_

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

A/N: A fairly short chapter, but it sets up the way for the next one. Please don't mind it :]

Have you figured out who our OC is? ^-^


End file.
